Everything Changes
by LunaGrey13
Summary: This story begins the end of Season 2 after Abby Morgan's death and before the fire at the Ice House, I'm changing things around. Joey and Dawson are not together, they are just friends when this story begins.
1. Small Goodbyes, Big Mistakes

Chapter 1: Small Goodbyes, Big Mistakes

Chapter Text

It was a few weeks after Abby Morgan's funeral and Andie's behavior was becoming more and more erratic. Pacey had tried desperately to help her, but she was not having any of it.

"Oh my God! Just leave me alone!" Andie screamed at Pacey, as he followed her out of the kitchen.

"Andie, would you just listen to me?"

"Why Pacey? So you can try to make it all better? News Flash, I don't want your help!"

"Andie, please, just talk to me." he begged.

"What's going on?" Jack asked as he walked through the front door.

"It's Andie, I caught her talking to someone on what I thought was the phone, but she swears she wasn't. She just started yelling at me when I asked her about it."

"You just don't understand!" Andie screamed storming up the stairs.

"Do you have any idea who she was talking to?" Jack asked with concern.

"It sounded like she was talking to a guy, sounded like she called him Brown."

"Brown?" Jack stammered, a look of concern filling his face.

"What? Is that bad? Do you know who that is?" Pacey demanded.

"Yes, I do and it's not what you think. Brown is what she called Tim when we were kids. When Andie was little she couldn't say Timothy so she called him Brown which was her favorite color."

"So she's talking to Tim?"

"That's what it looks like to me. This is bad, Pacey. I've got to call my dad."

"Do you really think he can help?"

"I don't know, but he's got the resources to get her the help that she needs."

At that moment Andie came slowly down the stairs.

"You think I'm crazy?" she questioned, tears forming in her eyes.

"No, Andie. We don't think you're crazy. We just want to help."

"I'm not crazy. I'm not. I see Tim and he's here. He talks to me."

"I know you believe that, Andie, but you do need more help than Pacey or I can give you."

"I'm not crazy," she repeated slumping down onto the stairs.

"Well she's finally asleep," Pacey informed Jack flopping onto the couch beside him.

"My dad will be here first thing in the morning."

"I hope he does right by you and Andie this time."

"Me too."

"Do you think he's going to try to send her away for treatment?"

"I don't know."

"Pacey...Pacey...oh Pacey," Andie shouted running towards him as he was opening his locker.

"My dad...he came home this morning. He wants to send me away."

"Hang on, Andie...slow down. What exactly did he say?"

"He said that obviously my current therapist isn't doing her job and maybe I need in-patient care at a facility in Providence. He thinks I'm going to be just like mom."

"Andie, he doesn't think that, he just wants to help you. I don't want you to leave, but I do want you to get better."

2 days later

"I don't know if I can do this?" Andie sobbed.

"Do what?" Pacey asked, wiping a tear off Andie's cheek.

"Break up with you," she replied.

"What? Break up? Who said anything about breaking up?"

"My therapist."

"Why?"

"She didn't say that I had to do anything, but she said a lot of things about a clean slate and really taking the summer to focus on my recovery and all my focus being on that. No distractions. I love you Pacey, but for once in my life I need all my focus to be on me and no one else."

"I understand. I want you to be healthy and happy and if that means taking me out of the equation for awhile then that's what you need to do."

"I'm sorry Pacey," she began to cry even harder.

"It's okay, McPhee. I'm okay. You go and get better okay?" he leaned forward and kissed her forehead.

She nodded.

"Hey Pace," Joey called, running to catch up to Pacey as he walked out of the school.

"What do you want Potter?" he turned.

"Well I was going to ask you if you wanted to join us at The Ice House tonight? The place is closed while my dad finishes the renovations, but he said we could use it to study for finals."

"Us?" he questioned.

"Me, Dawson, Jack and Jen." she replied.

"Snacks?"

"Of course," Joey laughed.

"Sure, count me in."

"6 o'clock."

"Got it. Did Andie put you up to this?"

"No, well kinda, she asked if I would make sure that you didn't completely bomb your exams."

Pacey just shook his head, gave her a half smile, and walked away.

A few hours later...

"Pacey, I don't want you hanging out here," Chief Witter raged at his son standing outside the Ice House, "Mike Potter is a known felon and he is..."

"He is...what, Pop?" Pacey questioned.

"There's rumors that he's dealing again and I don't need you hanging out around here when he gets busted. It doesn't make me look

good."

"You don't know that he's really dealing drugs again. That's just a rumor." Pacey turned to walk back inside his dad grabbed his arm.

"Don't walk away from me," Chief Witter snarled.

"Don't touch me," Pacey yelled, snatching his arm away, "I'm going back inside to study with my friends."

"Did you hear that? Jack asked looking up from the history book in front of him.

"Hear what?" Dawson questioned.

"What's that smell?" Jen muttered.

They all looked at each other, "SMOKE!" they yelled in unison.

Joey was the first one up out of her chair.

"There's a fire!" she screamed.

They all raced towards the smell of smoke. As soon as they opened the door they could see the flames licking the walls and engulfing everything in sight. Through the thick smoke they could make out the silhouette of Mike Potter inside the office staring hopelessly at them through the window. He was screaming something at them that they could not hear.

"Dad! Dad!" Joey screamed, trying to move into the flames toward the office. Dawson shoved her away. A moment later, Chief Witter barged in behind them.

"You kids get out of here! I'll get Mike. The fire department is on their way."

Jack grabbed Jen pulling her towards the door. Dawson grabbed a nearby fire extinguisher and started towards the office with Chief Witter right behind him. Pacey picked Joey up and carried her outside.

They stood in silence waiting for a sign of life to emerge from the burning building. The fire fighters arrived as the roof collapsed. Joey clung to Pacey's hand. Moments passed that seemed like an eternity. Finally a firefighter emerged with a coughing Chief Witter taking him straight to a nearby ambulance. The firefighter said something to the paramedic and a stretcher was quickly moved towards the building as another firefighter came dragging someone out of the flames. Pacey strained to see who it was. It was Dawson. He was coughing as they placed him on the stretcher. Joey moved towards him taking Pacey with her, she refused to let go of his hand.

"Dawson, oh my God! Are you okay?" she screamed as tears ran down her filthy ash covered face.

Dawson's hand pushed her away. Joey looked stunned. There was a large gash on the top of Dawson's head. Pacey could see the blood as the paramedics pushed the stretcher towards the waiting ambulance.

Joey clung to Pacey as they watched the ambulance carrying Dawson disappear down the street. Pacey led Joey to a nearby bench and sat down pulling her down with him. She was clearly in shock. He rubbed her back.

"Dawson is going to be okay, Jo," he whispered to her.

She stared blankly toward the still burning building. That's when it occurred to Pacey, Mr. Potter was still in there.

"Why hadn't they gotten him out yet?" he wondered.

They sat in silence for what seemed like hours. Pacey watched the ambulance that held his dad drive off toward the hospital as his brother walked over.

"Are you two okay?" Doug asked.

"Yeah. How's Pop?" Pacey inquired.

"He's going to be fine. He's got a few minor burns and he inhaled a lot of smoke, but he'll recover."

"And Dawson?" Joey trembled.

"He's got a pretty nasty cut on the top of his head. When the roof collapsed he shoved Dad out of the way and got hit by one of the rafters. He's a real hero. Last I heard they were taking him in to surgery." Doug assured them.

"And my dad?"

Doug paused, he looked at Pacey.

"Look Jo, there's Bessie and Bodie. I'm sure they're worried sick about you." he told her trying to change the subject and gesturing toward her sister who was standing nearby talking to the fire chief.

"What aren't you telling me?"

"Joey," Doug hesitated, "there's no easy way to say this."

"Just spit it out. I can handle it." she tightened her grip on Pacey's hand.

"They couldn't find him. They searched. They found Dad and Dawson near the office. Dawson was pinned under part of the collapsed roof and Dad was trying to get him out. Once they freed Dawson, one of the firefighters took Dad out and another got Dawson out. The third and fourth guys searched for your dad thinking maybe he was still trapped in the office due to the collapsed roof, but they couldn't find him. The office window was shattered, so they thought perhaps he got out of the office before the roof collapsed, that's when they discovered that the door to the back alley was cracked open." Doug sighed.

Joey looked stunned.

"So what exactly are you saying, Dougie?" Pacey questioned.

"It looks like he ran."

Joey looked like a deer in the headlights at that moment.

"Jo..." Pacey said to her.

She turned and looked at him with knowing eyes. She knew this fire had to be her dad's doing. Bessie approached tears running down her face.

"Joey, let's go home. We need to talk." she reached for Joey's hand. Joey jerked her hand back.

"I can't go home, I need to go to the hospital and make sure Dawson's okay."

Bessie looked at Pacey.

"I'll go with her," he assured.

"Okay," Bessie reluctantly agreed.

Pacey and Joey watched as Bessie walked back to the truck where Bodie and the sleeping Alexander were waiting.

"C'mon you two, I'll drive you to the hospital. I should check on Dad anyway." Doug offered.

"Dawson is still in surgery. They don't know how long it will be. You should probably go home and get some rest. I don't think we'll be able to see him until tomorrow anyway." Gail told Joey hugging her tight.

"If anything changes I promise to call," Mitch assured.

Joey hadn't spoken a word since they left the Ice House.

"Joey, Pacey we need to go...now!" Doug urged running towards them from nurses station desk. He had been on the phone and had a look of concern mixed with frustration on his face.

"What's going on?" Pacey asked.

"No time to explain. We need to get over to Joey's house now!"


	2. The Aftermath

Chapter 2: The Aftermath

Chapter Text

"What's going on?" Pacey asked again climbing into the back of Doug's squad car beside Joey.

"I'm not sure, " Doug told him turning on the siren as he backed out of the hospital parking lot speeding towards the Potter house on the outskirts of Capeside.

As they pulled into the crowded yard Pacey noted the scene in front of them. There were 2 squad cars parked in front of the house beside Bessie's old truck. Bessie was standing on the front steps her face red and blotchy, eyes swollen from crying. Bodie was pacing on the porch, clenching and unclenching his fists. Alexander was wrapped up in a quilt sleeping soundly on the porch swing.

"Joey, I'm so sorry." Bessie cried running up to Joey and trying to hug her.

Joey put her arms out to stop her, "what are you talking about?"

"It's gone. All of it." Bessie stammered.

"What are you talking about?" Joey demanded.

"The money, Joey, my lock box. Mom's wedding ring and locket." Bessie reached out, Joey jerked away and ran into the house.

Pacey followed her inside. He walked into the living room that doubled as Joey's bedroom and found her sitting on the floor staring into a hole, the missing board laying across her knees.

"He took it. I can't believe he took it."

Before Pacey could ask her what she was talking about, Bessie approached from behind.

"What's that? she asked.

"The money I was saving for college. It's gone, all of it, "Joey explained holding up an empty shoe box.

Bessie hung her head and stumbled down the hall into her bedroom closing the door behind her muffling her sobs. Joey sat silently in the floor staring at the empty box in her hands. Pacey took the box from her and set in on the dresser.

"C'mon Jo, why don't you go get cleaned up? You'll feel better." he told her taking her hands and pulling her to a standing position.

She nodded. She blindly reached into the top drawer of the dresser and grabbed some clean clothes. Pacey watched as she walked into the bathroom and waited to hear the shower turn on before walking outside to talk to his brother. He found his brother leaning against his squad car with a faraway look on his face.

"Hey Dougie, I'm going to stay here tonight. Keep Joey company. I don't want to leave her alone with everything that's happened tonight."

"Okay, but you need to be careful. Mr. Potter could come back."

"You really think he would come back here after everything. The fire was bad enough, but to steal from his own daughters?"

"We've alerted the state police. They're searching for him now. I don't know how far he could really get, even if he didn't suffer any burns from the fire, I'm sure he inhaled a lot of smoke which is going to my make moving quickly difficult at best. You just need to be careful. I told Bodie, but I'm going to tell you too, make sure all the doors and windows are locked tonight. We don't know what his state of mind is. He stole from his own daughters and grandchild."

Pacey looked shocked, "what do you mean?"

"Bodie informed me that there was a small ceramic bank in the baby's room, he said it didn't have a huge amount of money in it but at lease a couple hundred dollars. Well it was smashed and all the money missing."

Pacey shook his head, not believing what he was hearing.

"Just be careful, okay?" Doug begged.

"I will. See you in the morning?"

"See you then."

Pacey stood on the porch and watched as the squad cars pulled away.

"Pacey," he heard Bodie say, " come on inside. I've got some clothes you can borrow. Get cleaned up."

"Thanks, Bodie."

"No problem. The clothes are in the bathroom. I'm going to put Alex to bed and check on Bessie. The doors and windows are locked. Good night."

Feeling much better after a hot shower Pacey joined Joey on the couch. She was staring off into space.

"Earth to Potter," Pacey said plopping down onto the couch beside her. She jumped and looked at him.

"Sorry Pace. I was just thinking."

"About?"

"My dad," she struggled, "I just don't understand how a father can steal from his own children. Why would he do this to us? The only things we had left of mom's were her ring and locket, besides this house, and he took them both. He even stole from Alex. He stole from a baby."

"How did you know about that?"

"I saw Bodie carrying out the broken remains of Alex's piggy bank."

"I'm sorry, Jo. I don't know what to say. Dawson would have some eloquent speech that would make you feel better, but I'm just not that guy."

"It's okay, Pace. You being here is enough."

He put his arm around her and she leaned into his chest wrapping one arm around his neck. He could fill the warm tears bleeding through the t-shirt he was wearing as she sobbed quietly. He grabbed a blanket from the back of the couch and threw it across them. He shifted on the wide couch to lay down. Joey remained attached to him. He wrapped his other arm around her as sleep claimed them both.


	3. Sins of the Father

Chapter 3: Sins of the Father

Chapter Text

"Pacey! Pacey!" Bodie urged, shaking Pacey out of a deep sleep.

"What's going on?" Pacey mumbled, rubbing his eyes.

"There's someone outside. I think it's Mr. Potter."

"What's wrong?" Joey asked, disentangling herself from the blanket and sitting up on the couch.

"Joey, I think your dad is back. I heard something outside." Bodie said. All of sudden there was a loud bang on the door, then another.

"What do we do?" she whispered, grabbing Pacey's hand.

"Get down on the floor, be very quiet. I'm going to get Bess and the baby." Joey and Pacey crouched on the floor and watched as Bodie crawled down the hallway out of sight.

The banging on the front door continued.

"Where's the phone, Jo? I'll call my brother, get the police over here."

"It's on the counter in the kitchen."

Pacey crawled quickly across the livingroom floor and into the kitchen. He grabbed the cordless phone and slipped back into the livingroom with Joey as the banging got louder.

Bessie and Bodie had joined her on the floor. Luckily the baby was still sleeping, Bessie holding him tightly.

"I'm going to call my brother. Get the police over here."

He pushed the TALK button and dialed his brother's number. He put the phone to his ear. Silence.

"Oh shit," he mumbled.

"What?" Bessie asked.

"The phone line is dead."

They all stared at each other in silence. The banging on the door had ceased, but they could hear someone fumbling with one of the windows at the back of the house in Bessie and Bodie's bedroom.

"Bess, where are the truck keys?" Bodie whispered.

"In my purse on the table," she told him.

"Okay, I want you and Joey to take the baby and go to Mrs. Ryan's. You can call the police from there." Bodie informed her.

"What about you...and Pacey?" Joey questioned.

"We'll be fine. I've got a plan." Bodie reassured her.

"C'mon, Jo, if we're going we need to hurry," Bessie urged, "Grab my purse. Let's go!"

Bodie took the baby and headed into the kitchen toward the door. Joey grabbed Bessie's purse from the table as Bessie silently turned the lock and eased the door open. The truck was parked a few yards from the porch. Pacey stepped out of the house first scanning the yard. All of a sudden they heard glass shattering at the back of the house and what sounded like a gun shot.

"RUN!" Bodie shouted.

They all ran as fast as they could toward the truck. Bessie climbed in and Bodie handed her the baby then climbed in beside her cranking up the truck. Joey and Pacey climbed into the truck bed as Mike Potter came stumbling out the door unto the porch.

"Drive! He's got a gun." Pacey yelled.

Bodie threw the truck in gear and sped out of the driveway as Mike Potter started firing the gun.

"Get down Joey!" Pacey screamed shoving Joey down into the bed of the truck.

They could still hear the faint sound of gunfire as Bodie maneuvered the old pick-up down the gravel road towards Mrs. Ryan's house.

"Pacey, is that blood? Oh my God! You're bleeding!" Joey shouted at him as she sat up in the truck seeing Pacey slumped against the back windshield.

"It's no big deal, Potter, " he groaned, "just a little scratch is all."

"A little scratch? No big deal? Are you serious?" she demanded, "we just fled my house in the middle of the night because my ex-convict of a father was shooting at us. He shot you Pacey!"

Moments later they pulled up in front of Jen's house.

Joey climbed out of the back of the truck first and ran towards the house. She yanked open the screen door and started pounding on the door. She saw a light come on through the window and waited for the door to open. Jen opened the door rubbing her eyes.

"Joey?" she questioned, "what's going on?"

Before Joey could say a word Bessie joined her on the porch trying to calm the crying baby in her arms.

"It's our dad," she told Jen, "long story, can we use your phone?"

"Of course, come in."

Bodie and Pacey walked in a moment later.

"Oh my God, Pacey, you're bleeding! What happened? " Jen asked.

"Mike was shooting at us as we left. Pacey got hit." Bodie explained.

"The phone is on the wall in the kitchen," Jen told Bessie pointing.

Bessie handed Alex to Bodie and walked into the kitchen to call the police.

"Jennifer? What's going on?" Mrs. Ryan inquired walking into the foyer, tying her bathrobe sash.

"They needed to use the phone Grams. Mr. Potter was shooting at them. Joey was just about to tell us what happened exactly."

"Oh you poor child!" Mrs. Ryan exclaimed, "Come sit down and you, young man, let me take a look at the wound."

She ushered them into the kitchen.

"Jennifer, please get the first aid kit dear and Bodie there's some coffee in the cabinet above the coffee maker if you'd like to start a pot while Josephine tells us what happened."

"Thank you Mrs. Ryan." he told her getting up to start a pot of coffee, placing Alex on Bessie's lap.

"Bessie, dear, why don't you take the little one into my room? It's just down the hall, 2nd door on the left and he can go back to sleep."

Bessie nodded, "I'll go get Alex back to sleep. The police should be here soon."

Bessie carried Alex down the hall as Jen came running back in with the first aid kit.

Mrs. Ryan took the first aid kit from her and began working on Pacey, "Alright now, Josephine, tell us what happened."

"You know about the fire at the Ice House, well my father escaped. He went back to our house, stole all our money and my mother's jewelry, then he disappeared. He showed back up with a gun and started shooting at us," she explained, tears filling her eyes. Bessie returned as Joey finished her story and sat down.

Jen wrapped Joey in a hug, "I'm so sorry."

They all sat quietly sipping coffee. Mrs. Ryan determined Pacey's injury was minor and told him he might need a few stitches, but he would be just fine. She cleaned it and bandaged him up. Bodie rubbed circles on Bessie's back as she silently cried into her coffee cup.


	4. The News

Chapter 4: The News

Chapter Text

The paramedics agreed with Mrs. Ryan's assessment of Pacey's injuries and sent him to the ER with Doug to get patched up. Joey insisted on going with him. Bessie and Bodie stayed in the guest room at Mrs. Ryan's. Pacey promised Jen a phone call as soon as they had any update on Dawson's condition.

"Pacey...Joey," Doug whispered shaking them gently, "wake up."

"Hmmm," Joey mumbled, rubbing her eyes and lifting her head off of Pacey's chest.

"What's going on?" Pacey asked, stretching.

"Dawson is out of surgery. The Leery's are waiting to hear from the doctor. Let's go."

Pacey and Joey jumped up out of their seats in the waiting room and followed Doug to the elevator and got on. They rode up the 3 floors to the ICU in tense silence. When the doors opened they saw Mr. and Mrs. Leery speaking with two doctors. Mrs. Leery's eyes were red and blood shot. She looked like she was going to collapse. Mr. Leery was nodding his head. When the doctors walked away, Doug, Joey, and Pacey approached them.

"How's Dawson?" Pacey asked, Joey clinging to his arm.

" He's in a medically induced coma to give his brain time to rest and hopefully heal. The surgery was successful, they removed a lot of clotted blood around the fracture to his skull. The blood clots were putting pressure on his brain. They were able to repair the skull fracture and stop the brain bleeds. They won't know the extent of any brain damage until he wakes up." Mr. Leery explained.

"Oh my God!" Joey started sobbing again and buried her face in Pacey's chest.

"How long will he be in a coma?" Doug asked.

"We're not sure. The doctors want to give him time to heal. They're saying a couple of weeks at least."

"Can we see him?" Pacey asked, stroking Joey's hair, trying to calm her.

"They're moving him to a private ICU room. They said we can visit this afternoon."

While they were talking a security guard approached.

"Deputy Witter, there's a call for you at the nurses station. They said it's urgent."

"I'll be right back. It's probably news about Mr. Potter." Doug turned and followed the guard to the nurses station down the hall.

Mr. and Mrs. Leery walked over to an empty couch. Pacey and Joey followed.

"What happened to your arm Pace?" Mr. Leery asked as they all sat down.

"Oh yeah, you don't know about what happened do you?" Pacey replied.

"What happened?" asked Mrs. Leery looking concerned.

"It's a long story." Pacey started.

"Good thing we have plenty of time to wait." Mr. Leery urged.

"Well, you know, after the fire at the Ice House, we rode with Doug up here to check on Dawson and Pop. Doug got a phone call that we needed to get over to Joey's house. When we got there we found out that Mr. Potter had indeed survived the fire and had broken into the house. He stole all of the money from Bessie's lock box, found Joey's savings, and even took the money from the baby's piggy bank."

"Are you serious?" Mrs. Leery gasped.

Joey nodded and sniffled.

"Doug informed the state police and there was an alert issued for Mr. Potter, but he came back. We were all asleep and we woke up to banging on the front door. He had cut the phone lines and was trying to get back into the house. He busted out a window, so we ran. We made it outside to Bessie's old truck and before we could get away he started shooting at us. A bullet just grazed my arm. I'm fine, really. We went to Jen's house and Mrs. Ryan patched me up until the paramedics and police arrived. Doug drove me and Joey here. I got a few stitches."

Joey was sobbing and shaking.

"Oh Joey, sweetheart," Mrs. Leery cried, moving to sit by Joey and wrapping her in a hug, "you poor thing. And Bessie...oh dear."

They all sat in silence until Doug returned. He was shaking his head with a look of concern on his face.

Pacey stood up, "what's wrong Dougie?"

"Joey...I...uh...why don't we find somewhere more private to talk?"

"They caught him, didn't they?" she asked, standing up.

"Jo, you might want to sit down," Doug started.

"Just spit it out," she

"Joey, I'm sorry to be the one to tell you this, but your father is dead. He was killed fleeing the state police earlier this morning. We just got the call."

Joey sat down on the couch and stared straight ahead.

"Jo," Pacey started.

She ignored him, "does Bessie know?"

"I...uh...I sent a deputy over to Mrs. Ryan's to give her the news. Joey, are you okay? Is there anything I can do?" Doug asked.

"I'm fine," she said blankly, "I should go home."

She stood up.

"Joey, hun, you really shouldn't be alone right now," Mrs. Leery said with concern.

"I'm fine, Pacey will come with me, won't you?" she reached for his hand.

"Of course, I will, but Joey..." he started.

"Let's go." she turned toward the elevators dragging Pacey with her.

"You'll let me know if there's any change with Dawson?" Pacey called out to the Leery's.

"Of course, " Mr. Leery promised, watching Joey.


	5. What Happens Next?

Chapter 5: What Happens Next?

Chapter Text

"Joey talk to me, please," Pacey begged as he stumbled to match her pace out of the hospital. She wouldn't release his hand but was nearly running to get outside. Once they were outside the hospital doors and down the street, Joey collapsed into the grass. She was sobbing and shaking. Pacey sat down beside her. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her to his chest.

"Pacey," she cried, "how could he do this to us? He's our dad. He's supposed to protect us from things like this. Our entire lives were wrapped up in the Ice House and now its gone and we could've been killed in there. Dawson is in a coma, your dad is in the hospital. You could've been killed last night. He shot you. I can't lose you too."

"Jo, I'm fine. Dawson will be fine. Pop is fine. Yes, the Ice House is destroyed, but you are alive and Bessie is alive. That's what matters. You can rebuild. Things can be replaced." He pulled her close and held her there for what seemed like hours until she had cried her eyes dry.

"Come on, let's go home. We need to clean up the glass and cover the window."

"Okay, " he held out his hand and helped Joey up. She clung to his hand. He felt bad for thinking it in that moment, but he liked the way her hand fit into his.

They walked for a few minutes in silence, then Pacey spoke up, "Um...Jo, are you planning to walk all the way to your house?"

She paused.

"Oh yeah, I wasn't thinking," she sighed.

"Have no fear, Pacey J. Witter to the rescue," he announced, "we'll go to my house and I'll borrow the Witter Wagoneer."

"Borrow?" Joey questions.

"Okay, okay, I'm going to steal it, but desperate times, Jo."

They walk the rest of the way to the Witter house in silence. The Witter house was still dark except for the bare bulb burning on the front porch. The Witter family car was parked in the driveway. Joey climbed into the passenger seat. Pacey went up to the front door and grabbed the key from under the mat and disappeared into the dark house. He emerged a few moments later with the keys. He got in, cranked the car. Joey slid over closer to him as he backed the car out of the drive and started towards Joey's house.

"Thank you, Pacey," she whispered, laying her head on his shoulder.

"Anytime, Potter," he smiled.

The ride to Joey's was short. The police had already been there and left. There were tire ruts in the yard from their late night getaway. The lights were on inside. Pacey parked the car and they both got out. Joey walked slowly toward the house, but stopped.

"Pacey."

"I got you, Jo." He took her hand and lead her inside. The house was a mess. The window in the kitchen door was shattered all over the floor. The kitchen chairs were askew with one of them flipped over. Pictures were knocked off the wall and there was mud tracked through the livingroom and down the hall to Bessie's room. The window in her bedroom was shattered as well.

"Point me to the nearest broom and dustpan and I'll get started on cleaning up the glass." Pacey said.

Joey pointed to the linen closet in the hallway. She grabbed the mop and bucket as Pacey grabbed the broom and dust pan. They worked together in silence cleaning up the mess. By the time they were finished the sun was beginning to rise over the creek.

"I'm so tired, physically and emotionally." Joey mumbled collapsing onto the couch. She patted the cushion next to her indicating for Pacey to join her. He promptly join her on the couch and kicked his shoes off. They stretched out side by side on the wide sofa and Pacey pulled a heavy quilt over them. Joey turned towards him and laid her head on his chest.

"I don't know what I would've done last night if you hadn't been there, Pace. Thanks." she said quietly as sleep claimed her.

Pacey stared at her, studying her delicate features. She really was beautiful. Her deep chocolate hair was spread across her face in the thick strands. He gently brushed them away. Her breath was deep and even.

"I love you, Joey," he whispered into her hair and let sleep claim him as well.


	6. Summer Plans

Chapter 6: Summer Plans

Chapter Text

Pacey woke with a start at the sound of the front door opening. Bodie and Bessie walked in.

"Any news?" Pacey asked.

"Nothing new," Bodie replied, "we've got to get over to the morgue and identify the body...officially."

Joey stretched and stood up.

"Jo, do you want come with us?" Bessie hesitated.

"No!" she blurted with a scowl and went to the bathroom slamming the door behind her.

"We're going to change clothes and get going. Mrs. Ryan is watching Alex." Bodie explained.

"Pacey, will you keep an eye on her? I don't want her to be alone, but we've got to get this stuff taken care of." Bessie asked.

"Of course, don't worry about a thing." Pacey assured.

Bessie and Bodie headed down the hall to their bedroom, talking in muffled voices.

Pacey hesitantly tapped on the bathroom door, "Jo?"

Joey eased the door open, her eyes red rimmed, tears sliding down her cheeks. He wrapped her in a hug, gently stroking her hair. They stood like that for awhile. Bessie and Bodie emerged from their bedroom. Bodie clapped Pacey on the back.

"We'll see you two later."

Pacey watched them leave.

"C'mon Jo, why do you get a shower and some fresh clothes on, then we'll head over the hospital and check on Pop and Dawson?"

She nods. She blindly walks over to the dresser next to the couch and grabs a button up shirt, a pair of shorts, a bra, and panties, then stumbles back to the bathroom. Pacey stands at the closed door and listens to the flow of the water change as Joey switches from the faucet to the shower head. He hears the rattle of the shower curtain. He imagines Joey in the shower, then shakes his head.

"Now is not the time for fantasies," he thinks to himself. He strolls into the kitchen. He spots the coffee maker on the counter and decides that's exactly what they need. He gets to work on the coffee and decides that Joey should probably eat something too. He grabs a loaf of bread and throws a couple of slices in the toaster. He grabs the butter from the refrigerator. He was adding two more pieces of bread to the toaster when Joey entered the kitchen, her hair damp and hanging loosely around her face.

"Here, Jo, take a seat. I've got a fresh pot of coffee and some toast. "

Joey opened her mouth to protest, but Pacey stopped her.

"Don't argue with me Potter. You need to eat something."

"Okay, Pace."

They sipped their coffee and nibbled on the slices of toast. Joey stared out the window over the kitchen sink with a vacant far off look.

"What's on your mind,Potter?"

"Just thinking about how one incident can completely change your life."

"I know what you mean."

They sat in silence for a few more moments, then Pacey stood, gathered up their used coffee mugs and plates, and deposited them in the sink. Joey went to the bathroom, brushed out her damp hair and pulled it up into a ponytail.

"You ready to go, Jo? I want to stop by my house and change clothes before we head up to the hospital."

She nodded and slipped into a pair of well worn flip flops. Pacey flipped off the kitchen light and opened the door. Joey walked out onto the porch with the same distant look on her face. Pacey closed the door behind them and stopped. He placed his hands gently on Joey's arms and turned her to face him.

"Listen to me, Joey, everything is going to be fine. Dawson will recover, Pop is fine, the Ice House can be rebuilt. I can't imagine how you are feeling right now, but know that I am here for you always. You can tell me anything."

She broke down and buried her face in his chest. He rubbed circles on her back until she cried herself out.

"I'm sorry, Pace. I just can't seem to do anything, but cry."

"It's okay, Jo. Anyone would want to cry after what you've been through. Now let's go check on our pal, Dawson."

They got into the Witter Wagoneer and headed toward the Witter house. When they arrived Doug's cruiser was sitting in front of the house next to the curb. He walked out the front door as Pacey pulled into the driveway.

"Hey Dougie," Pacey called as he got out of the care, "how's Pop?"

"He's doing just fine," Doug explained walking over to Pacey, "they want him to stay one more night for observation and a few more breathing treatments. He isn't happy about it, you know Pop. Ma is up there with him now. I just came home to change clothes and head over to the station. Pop is convinced the whole place will fall apart without him there."

"Any news about Dawson?" Joey interrupted.

"No change, he's still in stable condition. I spoke with Mitch this morning. They said he can have visitors this afternoon. If you head over there now, you should get there just in time for visiting hours."

"Yeah, that's where we are headed now. I'm just going to run in the house and change clothes.

"Alright, tell Pop I'll be by to check in with him later."

Pacey nodded, "Will do."

Doug left and Pacey went inside to change. He emerged from the house a few minutes later wearing cargo shorts and one of his signature button-ups hanging open over a white t-shirt. He rejoined Joey in the car and they headed for the hospital.

"Pace..."Joey hesitated.

"Hmmm..." he muttered lost in his own thoughts.

"Do you really think Dawson will recover?"

"Yes, Jo, I do. Dawson will be just fine. I know he will."

They arrived at the hospital and went inside. They walked into the ICU waiting room where they realized something was very wrong. Mrs. Leery was on a couch sobbing and Mr. Leery was trying to calm her. Pacey and Joey rushed toward them.

"Mr. Leery?"

He looked up.

"Pacey, Joey," he stuttered, "we just got some bad news."

"What happened?" Pacey asked.

"They've had to rush Dawson back to surgery. We don't have any other information. The nurse said the surgeon would come give us an update as soon as he could. All we can do now is wait."

Pacey shook his head in disbelief. Joey's face went blank.

"They'll be in there for hours. There's no reason for you kids to wait around all day. We'll let you know as soon as we have an update."

"We'll be at Joey's house, " Pacey told him. He nodded.

"C'mon Jo, let's go. There's nothing we can do here right now."

Pacey took her hand and led her back outside to the car.

***************************Two Weeks Later**************************************

Dawson made it through his surgery and awoke from the coma a week after. He was getting better physically, but his personality had changed. He was moody and aggressive, especially towards Joey. He was also severely depressed. The doctors suggested that the Leery's send their son to a rehabilitation center in Providence for intensive therapy. He said there were no guarantees with this type of injury, but that this rehab program was the best hope for the "old" Dawson to return. The Leery's agreed with doctors and began preparations to send him.

"Dawson, I know this is hard for you, but this is the best option we have." Mitch argued.

"I know," Dawson hung his head.

Gail was sitting on the foot of Dawson's hospital bed. Pacey and Joey were sitting at the small table in the corner. They had been visiting Dawson every day, even though he was mean to Joey every time he saw her. He blamed her for his injury and that hurt her deeply.

"You'll be here for another week then they'll be transferring you to the rehab center. Your mother has packed your suitcase for you, so that's ready to go. We will come visit every weekend. Your friends can come visit too, if you want." Mitch continued.

"How long do I have to stay?" Dawson said, angrily.

"Until the doctors say you can leave," Gail said, almost in a whisper.

"Well I definitely don't want HER visiting me. This is all her fault!," he growled, looking at Joey.

"Okay, Dawson, you know what? That's enough!" Pacey stood up and slammed his hand on the table, "I know you got hurt and I'm sorry about that, but this is NOT Joey's fault and its not fair for you to keep blaming her."

Dawson stared at Pacey in disbelief.

"I think, maybe, it's time for Dawson to get some rest. You kids can come back tomorrow." Mitch offered, trying to diffuse the situation.

"Yeah," Pacey agreed, "c'mon Jo."

He could see the tears that had formed in her eyes threatening to spill at any moment. She stood up and followed him out of Dawson's room. As soon as the door closed behind them Joey collapsed into Pacey's arms. He held her until she calmed down and then they left together holding hands.

This had become their routine. Pacey slept at Joey's every night, she couldn't bear to be alone when the nightmares came. Bessie didn't protest this arrangement. They went to the hospital everyday and every single time they visited, Dawson said something hateful to Joey which left her in tears. Pacey would hold her and she would cry it out. Then they would go back to Joey's and help Bessie or watch Alex. Sometimes they hung out with Jack and Jen, but mostly they spent time just the two of them. They sat on the dock at Joey's and talked about everything. They had become each other's best friend and Pacey was quickly falling in love with her.

"So what should we do today?" Pacey asked as they strolled down by the docks.

Joey shrugged, "I should probably go home and see if Bessie needs any help today."

"She doesn't," Pacey told her.

Joey raised her eyebrows, "and how do you know that?"

"She told me this morning, before you got up. She said she had a meeting with the insurance company this morning and Mrs. Ryan was watching Alexander for her. Bodie will be home this afternoon and they want to spend some time together as a family before Bodie has to go back to Providence."

"Oh," Joey replied, "well, what do you want to do today?"

"I've got an idea, ..." he trailed off.

She looked at him curiously, "what? I don't like that smirk on your face."

"Oh, Potter, ye of little faith! Trust me."

She agreed and followed him back down the street to the waiting Witter Wagoneer he had "borrowed" again. They drove past the docks and down to the marina. Pacey got out of the car, Joey hesitantly got out too. They walked all the way through the marina to the junk yard of broken sea vessels at the back.

"What exactly are we doing, Pace?"

"Just wait Jo, we're almost there."

They walked for a few more minutes then Pacey stopped.

"Ta-Da!" he announced, spreading his arms out to the sides.

Joey looked at him, clearly confused, "what exactly are you 'Ta-Da-ing' ?"

"This boat," he gestured to the mangled remains of a sailboat sitting behind him, "she's all mine!"

"You bought a boat?"

"Yeah, she belonged to a friend of Dougie's. He didn't want to fix her, so I convinced him to sell her to me."

"What exactly are you planning to do with it?"

"I'm going to fix her up."

"That's going to take all summer and even then she may not be sea-worthy, Pace."

"I was thinking we could do it together, keep us busy over the summer."

"You mean distract me from thinking about everything that's happened?

"Well that too. So what do you say Jo? Will you help me?"

"Lucky for you I don't have any pressing summer plans."

They both laughed and Pacey explained his plans for the sailboat with Joey. They spent the rest of the day getting started on repairing the boat. They left the marina as the sun was going down and headed back to Joey's house. When they walked in Bessie and Bodie were sitting at the kitchen table with Alex between them in his high chair. Bessie looked upset and Bodie looked angry.

"I just don't understand it. How can they do this?" Bessie cried, almost in tears.

"What's going on?" Joey asked as she and Pacey joined them at the table.

"It's the insurance company. They don't want to pay for the damages. They're saying that due to your father's criminal activities causing the fire they will not pay." Bodie explained.

"Can they do that?" Pacey questioned, staring to become angry.

"They say that they can, but we're going to speak with an attorney in Providence that deals with these situations," Bessie told them.

They all sat in silence contemplating this new information.

"Jo, I have something for you," Bessie got up and walked to the back of the house and returned with a battered lock box in her hands, "they were able to recover my lock box and mom's jewelry was still inside. Most of the money was gone, but there's enough in here to cover the next couple months of bills."

"What are you talking about?" Joey questioned.

"Alex and I are going to go stay in Providence with Bodie for the summer. He got me a job as summer manager of the restaurant he's cooking in and the daughter of the restaurant owner has agreed to watch Alex while we're working." Bessie explained.

"So you're leaving me here alone all summer?" Joey questioned.

"We'll come check on you every couple of weeks and I will call you regularly. I've spoken with and she has agreed to check in on you as well. I trust you completely Joey and I know you can handle this. I have complete faith in you and I'm sure Pacey wouldn't mind keeping you company and helping look after the place."

"Sure. I don't mind. I need a place to stay anyway because my sister, Kari, and her kids are moving back in next week and the little monsters are taking my room. I was going to go stay with Dougie but this is a much better option."

"Well then it's settled. Now let's eat." Bodie offered, passing a bowl of pasta to Pacey.


	7. Friendship Becomes More

Chapter 7: Friendship Becomes More...

Chapter Text

Bessie and Bodie left for Providence with Alexander early the next morning. They wanted to get settled into the apartment before Bodie had to be at work the following day. Dawson left for the rehab center a week later. Pacey and Joey agreed that they should skip the goodbye scene because it would only upset Joey more. Jen and Jack went to the hospital to tell Dawson goodbye and discovered that the center that Dawson was being sent to was the same one Andie was at. That brightened his spirits some, knowing that he had a friend there.

Jen and Jack met up with Pacey and Joey at the marina after they left the hospital.

"So how was he?" Pacey asked, knowing that Joey wanted to know but couldn't bring herself to ask.

"He seemed okay, but upset about going," Jen explained.

"But it did seem to lift his spirits when he realized he was going to the same center that Andie is at," Jack offered.

"At least he'll have a friend close by," Pacey replied.

Joey was silent, staring off into space.

"So what are we doing tonight?" Jen asked, breaking the awkward silence.

"I was thinking something simple. Pizza and a movie?" Pacey suggested.

"Actually that sounds great," Jen agreed.

They left the marina and headed over to Joey's house.

They spent the evening watching movies and eating too much junk food. They were starting to feel normal again except for the hole in their little group where Dawson and Andie should have been.

Over the next few weeks Pacey and Joey fell into a comfortable routine. Pacey woke up before Joey every morning and made coffee. Joey would wake up about the time it was finished. They would go outside and sit on the front porch. They would sit quietly on the porch swing and sip their coffee. Once they finished their coffee they would go back inside and start their day. Most days consisted of hanging around the house or going to the marina and working on Pacey's boat. They talked about everything and confided in each other. Bessie called every other day or so and Mrs. Ryan often sent meals via Jen or Jack.

Jack planned to go visit Andie and hopefully see Dawson at the same time, Jen agreed to accompany him on the trip but Pacey and Joey declined the invite. Jack promised a full report when they returned.

"Jo, I'm back," Pacey called as he entered the kitchen, placing the grocery bags on the table, "you'll never guess what happened?"

"What?" Joey asked, walking into the kitchen in her pajamas, hair still wet from the shower she had just taken.

"I saw Mitch and Gail when I was at the supermarket and they had some big news!"

Joey looked at him waiting for him to continue, "Well?"

"Gail is pregnant, They're having a baby!"

"Wow! Really? That's amazing!"

"Yeah, she's just a couple months along, they found out right after Dawson went to the rehab center."

"Any news about Dawson?"

"Mitch said that he's doing okay. They've got him in intensive therapy, but he hates it and he just wants to come home. The only thing that brings him any joy is having Andie there. They have a group therapy session together a couple times a week."

"Oh," Joey mumbled, her joy over the pregnancy news deflated by the fact that Dawson wasn't improving.

"These things take time, Jo. He'll come back, I have to believe that the old Dawson is still in there and as he heals he'll get back to his old self again."

"Can we take a break from Dawson for tonight?" Joey asked, tentatively.

"Whatever you want."

"I was thinking we could just sit outside under the stars?"

"That sounds great actually."

Pacey grabbed a quilt from the linen closet in the hallway and followed Joey outside. They went out into the backyard and spread out the quilt. They laid down on their backs, staring up at the stars. They laid like that in blissful silence for a long time. Pacey wanted to tell Joey how he felt about her. He'd been struggling with his developing feelings for awhile and had been searching for the right moment to confess what was in his heart. He wanted to wait till things with Dawson had improved, but that didn't seem like it was going to happen anytime soon. The news about Dawson wasn't quite as promising as he had lead Joey to believe. He was doing okay in a manner of speaking at least physically, but Mitch had explained that the therapist was not optimistic about the outcome, even with months of continued therapy and the addition of medication. She had explained to the Leery's that this particular type of injury is extremely hard to reverse. There was little chance that Dawson's personality would return completely to normal. Mitch had also stated that Dawson was still severely depressed and was refusing the medication.

"Jo, " Pacey said, almost in a whisper, lifting his upper body up on his elbow.

"Hmm," Joey replied, still laying on her back, her eyes closed.

"There's...uh...something...I...uh...wanted to tell you," Pacey stammered.

Joey opened her eyes, a look of concern crossing her beautiful face, "what's wrong, Pace?"

"Nothing wrong really, I just need to tell you now while I have the courage and before another tragedy strikes and I lose my chance."

She stared at him trying to read his face, "you're starting to scare me."

"Joey, I'm in love with you. I think I have been all along and I just didn't realize it until the night of the fire," he blurted, his words bleeding together in a jumbled run on sentence.

Joey sat up and looked at Pacey with a look of shock punctuated with a small smile.

"I love you too Pacey, I really do."

"No, Jo, I don't think you're hearing me. It's not just that I love you, I'm in love with you."

Before Pacey could say anything else Joey leaned in and kissed him.

"I'm in love with you too."

He returned her kiss with such enthusiasm they tumbled backwards onto the blanket. They kissed for a long time then Joey stopped and pulled away.

"What's wrong Jo? Did I do something wrong?"

"No, no, it's not that. I was just so caught up in the moment that I didn't stop to consider the possible ramifications of you and I becoming an us in the midst of everything else that's going on." she looked at Pacey with a pained look.

"I understand what you mean and that's why I waited so long to tell you, but I just decided that if I wait for everyone else to be okay then I might be waiting forever and I didn't want to spend another moment with you not knowing exactly how I feel. I can't let the feelings and opinions of everyone else dictate my life."

"Are you sure?" Joey asked, "because once we go there, we can't take it back."

"I don't want to take it back, I love you!"

They let themselves get caught back up in the moment and started kissing again until they saw headlights in the driveway.


End file.
